FLINTS ANGELS [part 1]
by Wind Angel1
Summary: "Good morning Flint,"


FLINTS ANGELS [PART 1]  
  
disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FLINT THE TIME DETECTIVE CHARACTERS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,"THATS ME,"SAID SARA,AS BINDI AND JILLIAN STOPED ROUTING THROUGH THEIR PURSES.  
"HI MERLOCK!YAA,OKAY,K WE WILL BE RIGHT THERE BYE!"SAID SARA AS SHE PLOPPED HER PHONE BACK INTO HER PURSE.  
"ANOTHER MISSION?"BINDI ASKED.  
"YAA MERLOCK SAID THAT IT WAS REALLY IMPORTANT SO WE BETTER GET GOING,"SAID SARA AS SHE STOOD UP FROM HER SEAT AND BEGAN   
MOVING HER WAY THROUGH THE CROWDED RESTURANT.  
SARA,BINDI,AND JILLIAN CLIMBED INTO THEIR SILVER CONVERTABLE AND DROVE OFF TO THE BUREAU.  
"M E R L O C K ! ! ! !"BINDI SCREAMED LOUDLY AS THEY ENTERED THE ROOM.  
"DON'T BOTHER THAT LAZY BUM IS NEVER HERE ON TIME,"JILLIAN SAID,AS SHE LOOKED AT HER WATCH IMPATIENTLY.  
THEY WAITED FOR 20 MIN AND FINALLY MERLOCK ARRIVED.HE WALKED IN LOOKING VERY FRAZZLED AND WAS ,AS USUAL,CARRING A HUGE STACK  
OF PAPERS.HE PLOPPED THEM ONTO THE DESK AND WIPED THE SWEAT OFF HIS FOREHEAD.  
"M E R L O C K YOUR 5 MIN LATER THEN USUAL WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"ASKED A SUSPICIOUS BINDI.  
"WELL UHH JUST A UHH FEW PROBLEMS WITH UHH THE UHH NATURAL WASTE SYSTEM GOT UHH LITTLE STUCK ON THEW WAY OUT A N Y W A Y  
FLINT SHOULD BE IN ANY MINUTE SO I'LL JUST LET HIM EXPLAIN THE MISSION OKAY THEN GREAT,"SAID MERLOCK,AS HE TURNED ON THE  
SPEAKER AND PRETENDED TO READ THE NEWSPAPER TO COVER UP HIS TOMATOE RIPE FACE.  
THE GIRL EXCHANGED A FEW GLANCES AND GIGGLES UNTIL THEY HEARD THE FAMILLAR VOICE SAY............  
"GOOD MORNING ANGELS,"SAID FLINT.  
"GOOD MORNING FLINT,"SAID THE ANGELS,AS THEY LET OUT A FEW MORE GIGGLES.  
"WELL LETS GET DOWN TO BUSSINESS SHALL WE.VETRA WENA VAG WAR,THE LEADER OF THE GREAT FOSSILE FIND EXPEDITION,ALONG WITH HER   
ASSISTENT DOX LORD ARE ON A GREAT MISSION TO FIND THE LEGENDAIRY ROCK CALLED ROCKO WHICH IS ABLE TO FREEZE AND UNFREEZE THINGS  
AT ITS MASTERS CONTROL.THEY NEED TO FIND IT BEFORE RINO STAR DOES,A MAN WHO IS ALSO LEADING AN EXPEDITION TO FIND IT.HE WANTS   
TO RULE THE WORLD.BUT SICE THE ROCK IS ONLY ABLE TO FREEZE ONE PERSON AT A TIME HE INVENTED A SPECIAL MICRO CHIP THAT WILL  
ABLE HIM TO FREEZE AN ARMY OF 10,000 PPL WHICH WILL ALLOW HIM TO RULE THE WORLD.THATS WHY YOU ANGELS NEED TO STOP RINO'S   
SEARCH AND FIND ROCKO AND THE CHIP YOU MUST DESTROY THE CHIP THOUGH OR IT MIGHT GET INTO THE WRONG HANDS.THEN RETURN ROCKO   
TO VETRA AND DOX SO THAT THEY CAN RETURN IT TO ITS DORMANT STAGE AND PUT IT INTO A MUSEM,"SAID FLINT.  
"I DON'T GET IT IF ROCKO IS ALREADY ALIVE THEN WOULDN'T HE REAK HAVIC APON THE WORLD?"ASKED SARA,CURIOUSLY.  
"NO HE IS IN HIS DORMANT STAGE BUT ONCE HE IS TOUCHED BY THE SUN HE WILL AWAKEN BECAUSE YOU SEE GIRLS ROCKO IS GOOD AND   
YOU MAKE HIM DORMANT BY NOT ALLOWING SUN TO REACH HIM,"SAID FLINT.  
"WELL THEN HOW DOES HE GO BAD?"ASKED JILLIAN.  
"HE DOESN'T YOU SEE GIRLS HE'S LIKE A GENIE HE OBEYS HIS MASTERS COMMANDS AND WHOEVER IS HOLDING HIM IS HIS MASTER,"SAID  
FLINT.  
"YOU DIDN'T MISS A THING FLINT,"SAID A MYSTERIOUS WOMEN,STANDING AT THE DOOR.  
"HELLO MY NAME IS VETRA AND THIS IS MY ASSISTENT DOX,"SAID VETRA.  
"IS THERE ANYTHING WE COULD DO TO HELP?"DOX ASKED.  
"NO,NO YOU DON'T WANT TO GET YOURSELVES INVOLVED WE CAN HANDLE IT,"SAID MERLOCK.  
THE GIRLS LOOKED OVER AT HIM AND COACKED THEOR EYEBROWS.  
"EXCUSE ME?"BINDI ASKED,AS SHE FOLDED HER PINK TENTACLES AND CONTINUED TO COCK HER EYEBROW.  
"YOU I MEAN YOU,"SAID MERLOCK AS HE ONCE AGAIN EMBARRASLY BLUSHED LIKE A RIPE RED TOMATOE.  
VETRA SMILED AT HIM AND ALL OF A SUDDEN HIS FACE TURNED A HINT OF GREEN.  
VETRA SMILED WIDER AND EVERYONE LOOKED IN DISGUST.  
"IS ANYTHING WRONG?"SHE ASKED MERLOCK.  
"NO NO NOT AT ALL,"HE ANSWERED,AS HE TRIED TO LOOK AWAY.  
"UHH VETRA YOU HAVE A HUGE CUNCK OF BROCOLI IN YOUR TEETH NOT TO MENTION ALL THE OREO CRUMBS ON THEM,"BINDI BLURTED OUT.  
"UHH UHH WELL UHH I'LL BE RIGHT BACK,"SAID VETRA AS SHE RUSHED TO THE NEAREST BATHROOM.  
"WELL WERE OF,"SAID SARA.  
THE THREE ANGELS GOT INTO THEIR SILVER CONVERTABLE AND DROVE OFF TO SAVE THE WORLD....  
  
IT IS GOING TO BE CONTINUED IF I GET GOOD REVIEWS SO PLEASE IF YOU LIKED IT REVIEW ~THANX~  
  
~WIND~ 


End file.
